


Welcome To The (College) Show ft. Klance

by AsagaoSylph



Series: College Life with Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Mutual Pining, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: A series of snippets following Team Voltron ft. Klance through college (a.k.a. idiots in love, fluff, and stupidity based on my experiences) as they navigate classes, falling in love, and their own pasts.
Relationships: Acxa/Allura (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: College Life with Klance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> Lance--College freshman (18) living in the co-ed dorm (Vala) in a triple with Pidge and Hunk.  
Keith--College freshman (19) living in the all-boys dorm (Marmora) in a single.  
Pidge--College freshman (17) living in the co-ed dorm in a triple with Lance and Hunk.  
Hunk--College freshman (18) living in the co-ed dorm in a triple with Pidge and Lance.  
Shay--College freshman (18) living in the all-girls dorm (Altea) with Romelle.  
Shiro--RD for Keith's floor of the Marmora dorm.  
Coran--RD for for the first floor of the Vala dorm (the Garrison Trio's).  
Adam--RD for the second floor of the Vala dorm.  
Allura--RD for Shay's floor of the Altea dorm.

“I’m about 60% sure this is chicken,” finally decided Lance, waving around the _maybe-meat-there-was-no-label-and-everyone-knew-better-than-to-trust-the-dining-hall_ thing he had snagged from the brunch station.

Pidge’s glazed amber eyes squinted up at him from under the rim of her glasses, and she slid a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

“Not within the scientific margin of error, your claim is inaccurate and therefore not to be taken into account for the rest of the experiment—which, in this case, is breakfast,” she deadpanned.

Lance’s lips folded into a pout and he snapped the patty down towards her like a very short and badly cooked sword. A couple of crumbs fluttered just shy of his orange juice.

“Oh, come on! I had a whole bet with Coran over whether or not these were going to be meat or potato patties!” He shot back, shaking the chicken (?) at her as Hunk drew his coffee back with a bladed glance. “This is my victory!”

“What did you win?” Asked Keith, poking the eggs with his fork and tapping his foot atop Lance’s beneath the table.

Lance’s lips twitched and he bounced his shoe over Keith’s as he spread his arms wide, the patty still clinging to his fork and Shay’s nose twitching as she dodged the offending meat.

“Bragging rights!” He declared. “What else could I possibly desire?”

Keith rolled his eyes, knocking his foot over Lance’s and discarding his shredded eggs in favor of the blueberry muffin still on his plate. Lance got the feeling that was just as much a distrust of the food that had sent Keith’s stomach on a cramping roller coaster yesterday as it was an understanding that Hunk was going to steal that muffin soon if Keith didn’t _hurry up and eat it_. He found Keith’s foot under the table and bopped it with his own.

“Given that we’re all broke college students and are holding down campus jobs? Money,” Keith suggested around a mouthful of crumbs.

“Or calculus help that actually works around extracurriculars,” grumbled Shay, popping a forkful of greens into her mouth. “My test tomorrow is going to kill me.”

“Hooooooooooo, hold up, it is a Sunday and we are not talking about classes and schoolwork until Monday comes!” Protested Lance, flourishing the _possibly-chicken_ at her again.

“Lance. Homework.”

“Hush, Pidgey. That is a problem for future me,” he replied, lips twitching as Keith’s shoe brushed his again.

“But that’s a problem for future Hunk and I too because then you come and lie on our rug and scream for five minutes because you put everything off until Sunday night,” she retorted, snatching Hunk’s hazelnut latte and taking a long swig from it. “Plus, you have two tests tomorrow.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at her, swiping the coffee cup from her hand and swallowing a third of it over Hunk’s squawking.

“And you need to be filling out your physical fitness credits,” he teased. “You know what that means?”

Pidge wrinkled her nose and stabbed her oatmeal with the spoon. Shay snagged a napkin and flicked a couple of the droplets off of Hunk’s sleeve, her fingers lingering just slightly as twin roses blossomed in Hunk’s cheeks.

Lance knocked Keith’s foot with his own, and Keith retaliated, his tongue beginning to poke out from between his teeth. At which point, Lance’s brain promptly screeched _CUTE_, collapsed into a puddle in his head, and began sloshing around in circles.

“Rock climbing?” Guessed Pidge, her dead stare flickering between her four classmates and then up to whatever deity that had cursed them all with this level of density.

And, to whichever one had decided she had to sit here and listen to four levels of pining, she courteously extended an invitation to meet her in the pit.

“R-right! Rock climbing, Thursday, usual time,” squawked Lance, clearing his throat and trapping Keith’s foot beneath his own for a second. “And don’t you pull the whole _I-have-lab_ thing, I know your physics lab ends an hour before rock climbing starts!”

“I like the talk to Professor Slav afterwards!”

“You’re the only one who does,” muttered Hunk, snatching both Pidge and Lance’s drinks and walking away with a pointed glare.

Keith rolled his eyes, wiggling his shoe free of Lance’s hold and bopping his foot before retreating.

“See, on one hand, I have Shiro still complaining about Slav from twelve years ago, and on the other, I have Pidge squealing about him now,” he muttered, pinning Lance’s foot as a smirk spread up into his eyes. “As a result, I know more about that lab than either of you and I’m in chemistry.”

“Nerd,” deadpanned Lance.

“Back at you, geek," replied Keith, nudging Lance with his elbow.

The we-hope-it's-meat promptly dove into Keith's coffee. Keith and Lance both froze, and Pidge's eye roll nearly sent her right out of her chair.

"Disgusting."

"No duh! There's chicken in my coffee!" Screeched Keith.

"Not what I was referring to, but go off."


	2. The Bonfire Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance and a couple of conveniently timed bonfires, s'mores, and a little bit of dancing beneath the stars.

“Sooooooo, there’s a bonfire on upper campus tomorrow night,” called Lance from where he was flopped over Keith’s bed. “You want to go?”

Keith didn’t glance up from his screen, his glasses slipping down his nose and the corners of his mouth curling upwards as his fingers continued tapping out their steady rhythm against the keyboard. He still needed to try and draw the starry sky from that night.

“Sounds good,” he replied, deleting the title only to stare at the blank white line again. “It’ll be our first date.”

Lance snorted, flipping onto his stomach and resting his chin atop his hands.

“Dude, the last two days have basically been a date,” he quipped, blue eyes tracing the thin line of Keith’s shoulders drowning in his sweatshirt. “But sure, our first official date.”

Keith’s stomach rose up in a cloud of butterflies, sparkling up into fireworks against his throat as a smile curled across his lips. Date. An official date. After two months of dancing around each other and mixed signals and wanting, he could finally say he was dating Lance McClain. And their first date would be at a bonfire. How fitting. After all, everything had really started for them at that bonfire during the first week.

_Keith did not do parties. He didn’t do light, he didn’t do strangers (including semi-strangers) and he did not do school events. He had made it all the way through high school without going to one, and he hadn’t intended on starting now._

_ “Out,” stated Shiro, bustling into the room and grabbing Keith’s keycard, phone, and wallet. “It’s your first Friday at college, you’re not allowed to stay in your room.”_

_ Keith scrunched up his nose in response, his glasses brushing his forehead and mouth twisting at the order. Shiro may be his RD, but he was still also his cousin and the person who had recommended Keith into this college. He had already been against the idea of Keith being put in a single, though he had finally given in after Keith “nearly shanked him while sleepwalking.” (That was such an exaggeration; Keith has merely been politely staring at him while holding his pocket knife, fully asleep, with no memory or control over his actions. Like he said, an exaggeration). But still, Keith knew he owed his cousin at least a night outside of the dorm. Especially with something like a bonfire; Keith wanted Shiro to be able to go to that with Adam so they could both roast each other s’mores and roast each other’s s’mores, so they could cuddle and hold hands in the firelight, so they could have a carefree night without worrying about Keith “being a sad, lonely little goblin” as Adam teasingly put it once. Keith had only managed to hold his pout until Adam ruffled his hair._

_ Keith groaned, snatching the wallet and keycard from Shiro to shove into his pocket, leaving the phone clasped in his hand._

_ “Fine. Where is this pyromania?”_

_ Keith had complaints about being forced to be a “sad, lonely little goblin” outside in the cold instead of with Buzzfeed Unsolved in his warm room. His jacket was yanked tightly around his shoulders, the light of the fire just barely beginning to flicker over his face, and the faint murmur of Adam and Shiro behind him. Half an hour. Then he could leave without the others noticing, and they could have a peaceful, lovely, romantic night while he could hide away from the world._

_ “Hi! Can I sit here?” Chirped a sunny voice (it was nighttime, the guy needed to get the memo and go into low-brightness mode)._

_ Keith gestured to the spot next to him with a shrug, not looking up. “Thanks! Also, nice to meet you! I’m Lance McClain!” Added the boy, plopping down beside him and offering him a hand to shake._

_ Keith flickered his eyes up, raising a hand to meet the extended palm. His heart stuttered. The boy had glowing, sparkling crystals for eyes, light trapped in each fleck and catching the firelight for an ethereal shimmer. His curls were flopped over the side of his face, brown waves awash with gold and leaving drops of light to flash against his starry smile. It was like someone had captured the entire night sky, breathed life into it, and spread it over a face more divinely gorgeous than any human had the right to be._

_ Not fair, Keith was too gay for this heavenly-beauty nonsense!_

_ “Hi,” he breathed. “I’m Keith.”_

_ Lance laughed, shaking his hand and catching the warm night wind in his glowing grin._

_ “Yeah, I remember you! You’re in that class on computer science! My roommate, Pidge, is in it too! She said you were the only one smart enough to shut up and listen.”_

_ Keith snorted, the distinct memory surfacing of a short, bespectacled girl muttering scrabbled curses as she clacked notes into her computer. He made the mistake of glancing at her screen once and had been subjected to a litany of scribbles and shorthand referencing some Boyle and Avocado or something. That was probably the one Lance was talking about._

_ “Man, this week was murder!” Complained Lance, though his grin remained unblemished across his cheeks. “I barely had time to breathe! And if I have to deal with one more lecture about the routes to all these buildings (I still know, what, half the names?) I’m going to scream!”_

_ “RAC, WAC, TAC,” teased Keith, smirking as Lance let out a full-body groan at some of the nicknames for the campus buildings._

_ “Nooooooooooo, just call it the Watkins Art Center!” Whined Lance. “Or just Watkins! Watty, Watakina, anything but the WAC!”_

_ Keith threw his head back and let the joy bubble up through his chest, bursting free of him in a pulsing laugh. Lance grinned._

_ “In that case, I’m going to start calling it Watty and see if anyone knows what I mean,” joked Keith, still snickering._

_ “Do it!” Crowed Lance. “Do it, coward!”_

_ “I will,” replied Keith, drawing up his nose to make a face at Lance._

_ Lance smirked, eyes flitting across the field, and the light dancing up into his eyes like a flickering candle glowing to life._

_ “Hey, hey,” he murmured, nudging Keith with his shoulder and beaming. “You remember how that one professor said we would be able to recognize each other by our walk after a while?”_

_ “Yeah,” replied Keith, rolling his eyes in a full oval even as his smile grew. “Among other squealing about how close we’d get.”_

_ “Exactly! I figured it was just dumb,” added on Lance, bouncing in place and pointing to a brisk figure just beyond the firelight. “But isn’t that Allura?”_

_ Keith blinked. Then he dropped his head into both of his hands and began to shake with snickering giggles._

_ “Oh my god, it totally is.”_

_ “Wait, wait wait, I mean, I know I called it, but what does she walk like?” Asked Lance, wrinkling his nose slightly as Allura snatched up a roasting stick and poked a marshmallow onto it._

_ “A mix of gay mother and vodka aunt?”_

_ Lance let out a shriek of laughter and collapsed on his side, clutching his stomach as he rolled through the grass. Keith grinned, chuckles stealing free of his lips as Lance’s shoulders were wracked with laughter, the beautiful brown skin wrinkled with grinning lines. He looked like an angel come to life._

_ “Lance, is that you?”_

_ “Hunk!” Called Lance, his voice still overflowing with laughter as he waved an arm in the air. “Hunk, come over here! You’re not going to believe this!”_

_ Keith grinned, relaxing back into the grass and staring up at the glittering stars overhead that had nothing on this boy’s smile. All right. Maybe he could do this._

“What time is the bonfire tonight?” Asked Keith, raising an eyebrow as he clicked back to his essay. “I have a calculus test tomorrow.”

“I know, we’re in the same class,” shot back Lance, scrolling through the email. “It’s in an hour. If we want to catch the shuttle though, we should probably leave in about ten minutes.”

“What?!” Shrieked Keith, swivelling just in time to get nailed in the face with Lance’s hoodie.

Lance snickered, yanking Keith’s black sweatshirt over his head even though it fell just barely to his hips.

“Get moving, Samurai,” he teased, eyes catching the light like the glow from a fire, somehow even brighter than that beautiful, starry night. “We’ve got some s’mores to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> A) I own nothing!  
B) I promise Magnetic In Our Purple Season 7 is coming out--there was a delay because I ended up accidentally writing part of Season 8 and now need to back up. It is under construction!!  
C) Hope you enjoy :D  
D) My tumblr is at https://asagaosylph.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
